


Loved and Lost

by Seaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Johnlock Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all -- Alfred Lord Tennyson; In Memoriam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved and Lost

Harry used to leave letters around the house for her to find. Despite what most people know, Harry was quite the romantic. That’s why she married her. Harriet was the best thing that happened to her.

But then things changed. Harry started drinking. She would come home later and later, and eventually days would span before she even saw Harriet again. Clara - she couldn’t take the worry. Her worst fear was that she would get a phone call one morning informing that they had found her wife dead in a ditch somewhere.

She couldn’t take it.

One morning after Harriet had remained home - before she started drinking, Clara spoke. “I can’t do this anymore, Harry...” And she left.

She found Harry’s last letter in her purse. A vast proclamation of love and adoration and apologies. She wanted to run back, but she just couldn’t. Not now after she stormed out.

She closed her eyes and let her heart break and spill over the last declarations of her wife before she left.


End file.
